


【盾铁】Lock Me Up

by MayIsmile



Category: Marvel 616
Genre: Blood Drinking, ForkandCake, M/M, a little violent, deadly virus
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 10:21:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20241262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayIsmile/pseuds/MayIsmile
Summary: “Why don't you lock me up in your heart？”





	【盾铁】Lock Me Up

【Cake&Fork+绝境】  
Earth-616 【白罐】Anthony×【蛇队】Steve

有暴力倾向慎入

【Cake&Fork】  
Cake和Fork是非常稀有的，几十公里才会有一个，这个世界还是以普通人居多。  
Cake身上会散发出食物的味道，每个人的味道都不一样，但是只有Fork闻得到。  
为了人身安全会用屏蔽贴屏蔽，每个人屏蔽的关键点不一样。  
大部分Fork会慢慢失去味觉，只能闻到Cake的味道。Cake类似于他们的食物，Cake的肉和血都是吸引他们的（所以说和ABO不一样）  
Cake和Fork类似于一种敌对关系，Cake应当远离Fork，Cake是被保护的。而Fork一旦被发现，检测出暴力倾向是会被囚禁的。  
但由于Cake和Fork越来越多，他们之间的关系也逐渐发展成xing关系。

梗源：@大嘴蛙

-

在这个早已变了味的社会中，普通人逐渐变少，甚至成为稀有属性。他们什么都感觉不到，也闻不到属于Cake的味道。他们比Fork好上许多，至少他们还有味觉。只可惜，Anthony不属于他们的一员。

Fork们开始以自己的优势进行商业竞争，一大批有实力的Cake因为自己的属性被挤下位，，心有不甘但不敢篡位，而Anthony又是个例外。

【Loading……】  
【系统重组20%……】  
【系统重组63%……】  
【系统重组98%……】  
【系统重组完毕】

【体感温度80.6F°，晴】

晴？我他妈怎么感觉周围一片黑暗？床不错，至于我昨晚干了什么让我全身都该死的疼我就不知道了。

【03.16文档修改】  
【系统重启】  
【系统启动完毕】  
【欢迎回来，Anthony Stark】

“呃啊……”  
躺在床上的男人坐起来伸了个懒腰，冰冷的蓝色瞳孔中迅速滑过几串二进制代码。

【检测到局域网，正在建立连接……】  
【正在获取IP地址……】  
【连接端口290926……】  
【连接已建立，STARK INDUSTRY】  
【速率867Mbps，流畅】

他转头看了看墙面，不一会就变成通透的玻璃，房间内顿时明亮了许多。  
Anthony不顾全身赤裸走到落地窗前俯视着这个城市。  
谁规定Cake不能登上顶峰？谁又规定Cake生来就必须被认定为没有实力？规则写出来就是让人改的。

在这里，我就是规则。

Anthony转身找了套西装换上，忽略Jarvis的入侵警报乘上电梯，在Anthony进入地下室时，警报解除。  
昏黄的灯光落在Anthony极具诱惑的面庞上，令勾起的嘴角别有一番味道。鞋跟与地面相碰时发出声响，空空地沿着地线传向不远处的囚禁室中。

那里又是另一番风景。

极具Stark风格的格局与扑面而来的舒适感让盘在地板上的锁链显得格格不入。被绑住的那人扑了上来，却因为长度限制让他与站在门口的Anthony之间只差几厘米。Anthony傲慢的笑了笑。  
他伸出手握住那人绷直也碰不到Anthony的指尖：“别不自量力，你知道你没可能逃出去的。”Anthony抚慰似的亲了亲他的手背：“也别想着打败我，你做不到的。所以还不如乖乖呆在这里享受着我给你的一切？”  
“Anthony你个混蛋！你他妈就不是人，怂包，你有本事放我出去啊？”被锁链束缚的那人挣扎着，眼镜被甩起来的锁链打掉：“你是怕输吧，哈？你是看我太强了怕被我挤下去吧？你如果没有Fork的假身份你他妈根本就混不下去！”  
任凭面前人疯狂的骂着，那人提到“Fork”时Anthony微微皱了皱眉，但很快又展平了。不管那人骂的再怎么厉害，语言再怎恶劣，Anthony的脸上依旧不显任何愠色。他还是会让Jarvis准时送上一份营养丰富的配餐，依据环境温度来调节空调，之后有了实体的Jarvis会换洗床单。  
这里简直不像囚禁室，那就像他自己的家一样——除了起点在洗漱室的铁链。  
Anthony笑了笑：“你知道该如何表现，Hammer，你是个聪明人。”

——时间倒回一个月前——

“Yooooo，这不是Anthony嘛，怎么沦落到我们这小破公司来工作啦？”Hammer的语气中无不透露着讽刺。  
Anthony白了个眼没理他。

对于Anthony来说，当下最让他感兴趣的就是绝境病毒4.0的研制，为了这他可以放下任何不满。但他今天穿的的确过于普通，普通的就像是破产了一样。

“让我猜猜，明天报纸上的头条就是‘STARK工业濒临破产’？Wow那可真是好消息，我都迫不及待地想看你那时候的表情了！”Hammer依旧絮絮叨叨地说着，而Anthony左耳进右耳出。

【文档删除】  
【文档删除】  
【启用屏蔽功能】  
【屏蔽对象：Justin Hammer】

Anthony在走廊尽头停了下来，整个过程中Hammer都是自说自话，在Anthony将他关在门外的那一刻他意识到了尴尬。  
Hammer闭着眼吸了口气，一脚踹开面前那扇门：“Anthony你不要欺人太甚！没人教过你请别人帮助的时候态度要好一些吗？”他快步走到Anthony面前，看着他在电脑上飞快地输入着代码没有丝毫理会自己的意思，于是他愤怒的将那人椅子转过来强行令Anthony面对着自己：“你他妈有没有在听我说话！”、

Anthony看着那人张了张嘴却没有发出一点声音，便露出恍然大悟的表情，极其夸张：“Sorry，我忘了解除对你的屏蔽。”

【屏蔽解除，解除对象：Justin Hammer】

“抱歉你刚刚说什么？ ”Anthony笑了笑。  
“啧，”Hammer强忍下给他来一拳的冲动，将报告一甩：“别太嚣张Anthony，现在是你需要我。”  
Anthony听着那人摔门的声音笑了笑：“你最大的缺点就是搞不清局势。”

“Jarvis？Lock him up.”  
“For you,Sir, always.”

Hammer瞬时被锁在从地板下突然升起的囚笼困住，振金的。随后那一块地板下陷几分，又极速下降。  
他惊叫着，完全没注意手腕上的镣铐。当他回过神来时，他发现自己在一个洗漱间内。Hammer小心翼翼地走出来，桌子，床什么的居家用品干干净净有规格的摆放着——但这不是他的卧室。继续向前走着，时不时地用脚尖触一下前面的地板。  
“哗啦”，他感觉有什么东西正在将他向后拽——他手腕脚腕上的锁链。  
“Damn you, Anthony！”

-

“告诉我，他在哪？”  
Anthony再次来到Hammer的房间，语气轻松的像是在跟老友说话:“你知道我指的是谁，告诉我你就重获自由了。很划算的一笔交易不是吗？”  
Hammer啐了一口唾沫:“告诉你？呵，那还不如让我去死。”  
“啧啧啧，看看我们倔强的Hammer，真令人敬佩！”Anthony笑着拍了拍手，但下一秒他的表情冰冷了起来:“我又何尝不想杀了你呢？只有你知道他在哪里，你还有点价值。”  
Hammer翻了个白眼，转身扑在床上用被子捂住了头。  
“那……我就再给你些时间想想吧。哦对了，忘了告诉你一件事，就你那个小公司我一年前就买下来了。”  
Hammer立马从床上弹了起来:“你……”  
“不用谢。”  
Anthony在那人说出一些难听的话前打断了他并关上了门。  
他的脚步声听起来轻快了些，在电梯门即将关上的那一刻他举起手比作一把枪，瞄准Hammer所在房间。  
“Boom！”  
Anthony勾起一边嘴角，在电梯升起时爆炸的声音从脚下传来。

-

Steve的莫名失踪引起了全球性的轰动一则一则的新闻在模拟屏上显示着，Anthony靠在桌子上拨弄着手机——Hammer的，那通讯录中第一行赫然显示着通话次数最多的“Steve Rogers”，然后他很快就注意到了第二行的名字——

Red Skull

Anthony皱眉，手指停在第一行上方，但还是下移拨通了那个令人厌恶的号码。  
对方接通了，上来就是一连串的责问，但Anthony只是盯着那手机屏幕。

【正在获取IMEI……】  
【获取完成：01 147205 198605 9】  
【准备追踪落点】  
【追踪完成：HAMMER INDUSTRY 32F】

Anthony挂断电话，将手机关机走到天台扔了出去，随后转身一跃。银白色的液体迅速将他包裹住，在落地的一瞬间启动推进器弹了起来，他能清楚地听到路人的尖叫声和手机触地瞬间摔碎的声音。  
Hammer工业的灯还是亮着的，这在平常是不正常的，毕竟谁都知道Hammer这个人晚七点准时下班。  
他飞上32楼，停在一扇窗前，定位着那部手机。Anthony确认了位置，在抬起手的那一刻突然被一件物什砸落，在离地面仅有2米时他试图启动推进器，但却因平衡不稳往上飞了几秒后摔落在地。  
Anthony从地上爬起来，看见那砸中他的东西飞回一个男人的手上。  
那是Steve Rogers。分析结果告诉他Steve已经被九头蛇控制了，Steve向他走来，Anthony在站稳的前一秒钟被飞过来的盾牌重重一击，靠在后方大理石喷泉边挣扎了几下晕了过去。

-

Anthony是被突如其来的亮光照醒的，确切的说是照回了意识。

【强制关机31小时】  
【系统启动完毕】  
【检测异常……】  
【排除异常:4个】  
【身体机能受损】  
【正在修复……】  
【修复完成】  
【欢迎回来，Anthony Stark】

他缓缓的睁开眼睛，光线立马跑入他眼中令他不适地眨了眨眼，抬手去遮挡，手腕上的镣铐映入眼帘。

【检测到局域网，正在建立连接……】  
【正在获取IP地址……】  
【连接端口203942……】  
【连接已建立，HAIL HYDRA】  
【速率418Mbps，缓慢】

“啧，九头蛇也就这样了。”Anthony挠了挠头，他丝毫不因Steve回归九头蛇而生气，仿佛这对他来说只是日常小事一样。  
他环视四周，破旧的桌椅，吱呀作响的床，还有上锈的锁链——仿佛轻易就能弄断。  
当然，他也这么做了。  
“垃圾九头蛇。”Anthony在轻易地拽开锁严实的铁门后啐了一口唾沫。  
他走了出去，想在自己家一样惬意，尽管是在漏水的某个牢笼里。他喜欢这种感觉，阴暗的，只有他一个人的地方。  
他掸了掸西装上的灰，敲响看守室的门:“Knock knock，有人吗？没人我就出去了？”  
门被拉开，映入眼帘的是那血红色的瞳孔，Anthony挑眉，踮起脚从那人肩膀那里向后看去:“哟，Steve Rogers？挺有名的Fork，”他推开门口的人走了进去，俯下身凑在那人耳畔:“正直的美国队长？”  
“啪！”，Steve狠狠地拍了一下桌子站了起来，Anthony也顺着那人动作直起了身。他怒视着微仰头勾起一边嘴角的那人，抓住衣襟就将他推到墙边。Steve瞪了门边的警卫，那警卫识趣地离开并关上了门。  
Anthony举起两只手做投降状:“Oh，让你不开心了是吗？这倒是我的错。”他看了看桌上的配餐:“看来九头蛇的供餐还不错嘛，不过你又能尝出来什么呢？Fork？”  
Stark终究是Stark，多么危险的场合他总能嘴贫几句。  
Steve将那人衣襟攥的更紧了，拎起来就往墙上撞:“你最好搞清楚你自己的处境，”随后立马笑了起来:“Anthony，蓝柑？我真的迫不及待想尝尝你啊……”说完，Steve舔了舔唇。  
Anthony颤了一下，他知道自己是真的危险了，但他仍然保持着冷静。  
“So……Why didn't you lock me up？”Anthony挑眉。  
对于暂时的放松，那还不如直接把他锁起来，让他永远也逃不出去，这样还能令他感觉舒适一些。  
“那么大兵，”Anthony摊开双手:“把我锁起来，做你想做的。”

-

那天，Steve将Anthony拦腰扛了起来，不顾众人诧异的目光径直走进电梯，直通顶楼的特殊房间——那是用振金打造的。  
Steve将Anthony摔在床上，将门锁好就开始解开那人的衣服。  
“Oh，你可得轻点，这是我最喜欢的一件衣服。”Anthony看着Steve粗鲁的动作，时不时地嘲讽几句。  
Anthony闭上眼睛，他听到了鞭子划破空气的声音，他听到了鞭子与皮肤接触的声音，一下，又一下，没有痛感的他什么也感觉不到。接着，Steve咬上了Anthony的肩膀，他感觉到了撕裂，那人吮吸的声音在耳畔响起，他就只是闭着眼，任由那人动作着。  
Steve顺着一路咬下去，最后起身咬上了脖颈，洁白的床单早已染上血红，和Steve的眼眸一样。  
挺好看的，Anthony在失去意识前这么想着。

-

【Loading……】  
【系统重组20%……】  
【系统重组63%……】  
【系统重组98%……】  
【系统重组完毕】  
【机体重组……】  
【机体重组完毕】

Anthony揉着头发从床上坐了起来，撸起袖子看了看自己的胳膊，那些咬痕已不在。

【04.07文档修改】  
【系统重启】  
【系统启动完毕】  
【欢迎回来，Anthony Stark】

【检测到局域网，正在建立连接……】  
【正在获取IP地址……】  
【连接端口290926……】  
【连接已建立，STARK INDUSTRY】  
【速率867Mbps，流畅】

“呵，那家伙还知道把我送回来。”他活动着脖颈，目光瞥到门外伫立许久的人。  
“进来吧。”  
那人走了进来，坐在Anthony身旁:“那个……我不知道……”  
“别道歉老冰棍，听腻了。我知道你是个有自制力的人，可你被九头蛇控制你也没办法啊，”他抱着腿，将下巴放在膝盖上:“不过我还不知道绝境有这功能呢，总之，喝了我的血你就是我的人了，不接受拒绝。”  
Steve依旧低着头。Anthony挪了挪凑近Steve，在人耳畔轻声道:“Why don't you lock me up in your heart？”  
那人瞬间脸红，Anthony因得到了满意的反应笑了笑。

“为什么不趁着现在来一炮呢？”

-FIN-


End file.
